VAMPIRE KISS
by shikamaru lover4ever
Summary: She had to leave her friends behind & moves to a little town miles from them. what happens when 17 year old hinata finds herself in the unrealiztic world of vampires? she must make a choice of trust & horror. my 1st one shot R&R. rated T just in case.


**VAMPIRE KISS**

**This is the story I had come up with while reading a book. It was about a vampire **

**so I got the idea that well read and find out I hope you like it, it took a while for me **

**to post it up now that the computers at school blocked . I was so upset **

**so I had to wait until I got a laptop. Oh one more thing this is a one shot. a really long **

**one so enjoy. 2/25/10…I got my laptop so now I can update whenever I have time.**

She looked at the trees passing; she signed she asked her father "Why did we have to move?"

Her father looked at her then the road again "I thought it was time to move from the past and

move forward" He told her.

Hyuuga Hinata is 17 years old now. Three months had past since her mother died. And last

month she found out they were going to move to a small town just 50 miles away from Konoha

where her friends live. She already missed them. Naruto, she's known him for 15 years he

would always know how to make her laugh and Kiba although they didn't tell each other about

their feeling they always had something special. She loved playing with his dog Akamaru.

Neji her cousin was the reason they moved he thought it would be best to leave the

past behind just like her father Hiashi. Lucky for her he lives in the town were her along with her

father and sister Hanabi will live.

"But why this far?" She asked

"A new start. Now try to get some sleep okay honey?"

"Okay" She told him. She took off her glasses, she hated wearing those things she looked like a

nerd. As she looked herself in the mirror she tried an effort to smile

"You look fine honey" He told her.

She only sighed and looked out the window, slowly her eyes began to close and sooner than

she thought she fell asleep.

_"Hinata" She heard her name being called. She looked around and saw a boy about her age or _

_so looking at her. He was smiling. She saw two big yellow eyes behind him."Look out" She told _

_him but he didn't budge he only looked at her. The eyes were staring right at him, and he didn't _

_do nothing it was like he didn't see them. Blood was coming _

_out of its mouth. There was blood on the boy's right arm, he was hurt. "Who are you?" She _

_asked him but she got no response…_

"Hinata wake up" She heard Hanabi say.

"What?" She yelled

"Who were you talking to?" She asked

"No one why?"

"You were talking in your sleep!" She informed her

"Its nothing" She lied and she put on her glasses

She looked out the door she saw the house. It had two stories and a small porch in front of it a

small garage on the side. The front yard had no fence but it was nice and big

"This is it?" Hinata asked Hanabi

"Yea isn't it big?" She told her

"I guess so"

"Hinata" She heard her name. She looked up and saw…

"Neji" She told him

Neji was a year older than her; he was more of a brother than cousin. He has long brown hair

which is normally tided at the bottom he wore a bandana on his forehead.

"Hi Neji" She said with a smile

"Welcome to Otafuku Gai"

"Thank you"

Neji looked at her as she bit her lower lip and fidgeted with her fingers.

"You miss Konoha huh?" He asked her

"...Yes very much, but I will survive"

"Hinata" Her father called

"Yes?"

"Come and take your things to your room"

"Coming" She said.

She walked inside the house and had a funny filling. She remembered her dream, she had seen

this house before in her dreams. She soon forgot about as she looked inside the

house. She wondered around the house she saw four rooms two bathrooms the kitchen and the living room.

"Where's my room Neji?" She asked him as she saw him.

"Up the stairs second door to your right"

"Thank you" She told him just before she went up the stairs she remembered.

"Dad where's Kujo?" (OC) She asked looking around.

"He's outside call him"

"Kujo!" Hinata yelled and as soon as she did the two year old Doberman Pincher came running inside.

Then they headed to the room. She opened the door and noticed her stuff was there already.

Since the truck had left yesterday morning and arrived late at night given Neji or who ever it was

to set it up.

"My room is organized?" She thought. She sat in her bed

"This is our new house Kujo" She told him. He only whined she laid back looking at the ceiling

"Arf arf arf" Kujo barked making Hinata sit up and look at him

"What's wrong Kujo?" She asked, she saw him barking at the closet. She covers her eyes as

a bright light was coming from inside of it "What is that?" She asked as she began to

walk towards it. She got closer and closer the light got dimmer and dimmer. She stood in front

of it was about to open it when…her cell phone rang. Her heart skipped a beat.

She got her phone from the table near her bed.

"Hello" She answered trying to catch her breath.

"_Hey stranger_" She heard. Her heart skipped another beat as she heard that voice the voice she

missed already more than anything in the world.

"Kiba" She answered back

"_Hi Hinata how are you_?"

"Alright" She lied. She wasn't fine she had just move miles away from her home, her friends

away from him. She missed Kiba.

"_Hinata_" He said getting Hinatas attention again

"Hmm?"

"_You umm you're not seeing anybody right_?"

She giggled "_What's so funny_?" He asked

"Nothing. It's just…You're sweet"

"_I mean it_" He told her seriously

"Kiba I'm not. I barely know people from here, let alone have a relationship"

"_Umm, oh well that's good_"

Hinata listen as she heard Kiba sigh. She smiled he cared for her and he missed her just as she did.

"_I just want you to be okay_"

"I can't lie. Not to you" She told him

"_So you are seeing someone_" He asked her

"No, I just I don't want to be here. I want to be with _you_ and everyone over there back in

Konoha"

"_Hina it's okay. I'll visit you soon stay strong okay_?"

"Okay" She told him holding the tears back

"_Bye Hinata_" Kiba told her; she could hear the sadness in his voice

"Bye Kiba" She told him and closed her cell phone.

She remembered the light in the closet she looked back and saw…Nothing only Kujo

wagging thumb his tail ay it.

"_Was it my imagination?_" She asked herself, she shook her head and headed downstairs.

She saw no one. "Where is everyone?" She asked when she saw a note on the fridge.

Went to go buy food

Don't get into trouble

Hanabi

Ps: Feed Kujo

She was home alone. She opened the fridge and grabbed a yogurt. She then headed back to her

Room, she put food for Kujo just outside of her room

"Stay…and eat" She told him.

Once inside she sat in her bed again. She ate her yogurt she looked out her window only to

see two big yellow eyes looking at her. The eyed from her dreams. She froze up not knowing what to do.

"_Hinata...Hinata_"

That thing knew her name.

"_Open it...let me in..."_ It said

She began to slowly lifted her hand. She was scared of it but her mind said "Do it" almost as hypnotized by it.

"NO!" Someone screamed. Making her come back to reality.

She looked back to see a young boy about her age with a tense, frantic look in his face. They boy

from her dream.

"Don't let it in that's what it wants you to do" The boy told her

She looked back at the window and saw that whatever it was, it was pointing at the boy and it

was smirking at him. She saw the teeth on it they were yellow and big about the size of her

pinky. Its mouth was cover in blood; it also had cuts on its face.

The boy looked at the thing outside

"…You can't get me here" He told him, in an instant the thing was gone.

Hinata stood there in shock. She looked out her window only to see the trees shaking and leaves

flying up into the air.

"..." She said nothing. She only looked at the boy, who leaned against the wall breathing heavily.

"W-who ar-are yo-you?" She asked backing away from the window

"I'm...I live here" He told her

"You live here?" She asked him

"Yea"

"What was that?"

"A bad thing...and it wanted me"

Hinata looked at the boy from her dreams. He had a dark blue short sleeve shirt, he had white

shorts up to his knees; she noticed his dark black hair that seemed to look like a chicken butt on

the back along with two side bangs that reached his chin or so. His deep black eyes that seem to

suck you in if you looked at them to much. He had black circles around his eyes.

She relaxed a little now that the thing wasn't outside; she went by her door just feet away from him

"Why?" She asked him

"I can't say" Was all he told her.

"Arf" Kujo barked just outside the door. Hinata could hear him whine and scratch the door

"Is that your dog?" He asked her

"Yea" She slowly opened the door "He would hurt you" Hinata told him as she grabbed

him by the collar. He smiled and extended his hand, too her surprise Kujo liked him

Hinata was surprised that Kujo wagged his tail to a total stranger.

"He likes you?" She asked him

"I have to go" He told her and disappeared

That night Hinata had forgotten about the yellow eyed thing. She kept thinking about the boy.

Now that she thought about him he was different. She just couldn't put a

finger on it. She laid on her bed as she remembered his eyes. She looked at the clock 11:48 p.m.

She tided her short indigo hair and fell asleep.

The following morning Hinata woke up smiling

"Breakfast" She heard her father call

She headed downstairs and sat down in the kitchen Table along with Neji and Hanabi

"Dad what's the history of this house" She asked curiously

"Why so interested is history?" Hanabi asked as she took a bit out of her toast.

"Umm...Curiosity" She told her. She looked at her dad who was making himself a cup of

coffee. "Well legend has it that a family lived here, and that they weren't humans"

"What were they?" Hinata asked

"Vampires"

"Vampires?" Hinata repeated

"Yes a whole family of vampires lived here, but then a demon attacked them" He told her

"A demon? What kind of demon?" Hanabi asked her father

"A demon who fed on vampires" Her father told her

"Not this story again" Neji interrupted

"You've heard this story before Neji?" Hinata asked him

"Yea" He told her with a bored look in his face

"Well then what happened?" She asked him

"They say one managed to survive the incredible attacked from the demon"

Hinata's eyes widen. "_Could he be the survivor_?" She thought as she thought about him

"Hinata are you okay" Her father asked her.

"Yea I'm fine, so what ever happen to the last vampire?"

"Legend has it that the only survivor still lives here, trying to find his way home and away from

the demon" He told her as he sipped some of his coffee "But it's just a story"

Hinata got up from her chair.

"May I be excused"

"Yes" Her father told her

"What wrong with her" Neji asked

"Don't know" Hiashi told him as he took another sip of his coffee.

Her thoughts went back to the demon and the young boy he seemed so weak.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her cell phone rang

"Hello?"

"_Aww Hina how are you it's been two days now_"

"Hi Naruto, I've been fine how's everybody?"

"_Hi, good and you?_"

"Fine" She replied sadly

"Naruto can I call you later I have to do something" She told him

"_Yea no problem I was just going to go and pick up Sakura and get ramen. Bye Hinata_"

"Bye Naruto" She said with a giggle.

She felt someone or something behind her she turned around and saw

"It's you"

"Yea"

She looked and saw a scratch on his right arm

"What happened?"

"A fight with the evil thing"

"You're a vampire right?" She asked him all of a sudden. She saw how his face was in shock as she said that

"Correct but please don't scream"

"I won't" She told him just as she gave a small warm smile, but she frowned when she saw him

look down. He had so much pain, so much sadness. She couldn't just stand there and not help him

"What can I do to help you?" She asked out of nowhere

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow "What?"

"How can I help you?" She said again

He sagged against the wall "What I ask you might hurt a bit, and I don't want to ask unless given

freely"

"Blood. You need my blood because you're weak correct?"

"Yes" He said surprised she saw the shadow casting his face in sharp angles.

"But won't I turn..."

"No you won't turn into a vampire. It's nothing you can turn too. We were born with this curse"

"Does it hurt?" She asked as she protected her neck

"No, not a lot just a bit. But you will feel sleepy"

She thought about it but the thought of blood made her shiver.

"Can I think about it?"

"Yes. But I understand if you say no"

That night he told her a little about himself. He told her why that evil thing was after him. He

was after him because "He survives on vampire blood, and needs mine"

Hinata was shocked to hear his tragic story. He told her about how he was separated from his

family and they weren't aware of the situation.

"So that is why I must leave and warn the rest of my kind...the only ones that survived"

Hinata was about to talk when they heard footsteps

"Hinata are you up here?" Neji asked

"Yes" He replied quickly

"We are going to the movies you want to come?"

"No thank you" She said nervously

Neji opened the door and saw Hinata sitting on the floor doing her hair.

"I'm busy" She lied "But thanks"

"Okay?" He questioned her as if she was weird "Then we'll be home later" He told her and closed the door.

"_That was close_" She thought

The vampire came out of the closet, and sat down on the floor. Hinata laid on her back

"That was my cousin" She told her

She yawned

"You must sleep" Hinata didn't want to sleep she wanted to talk to him some more but sleep beat

her and fell asleep on the floor.

**Vampire's Pov**

She seemed so peaceful her beautiful indigo hair. He never quite got to see her eyes because of

her glasses. What was he saying he couldn't fall for her he was a vampire, he needed blood. He

needed blood to survive. He could just take some of her blood and leave...No he couldn't he

wouldn't. She said she was going to think about. Although he knew the answer would be no it's a

big thing to ask for a vampire to suck your blood, He got up and picked her up slowly so she

wouldn't wake up. As he set her down he could smell lavender.

She then disappeared.

…

The following morning Hinata woke up wondering how she had gotten up to her bed.

"_Maybe dad came_" She was so bored, she wanted night to come already so she could see

him. She decided to go take a walk so she could pass the time

"Kujo lets take a walk" She told him and got his leash. They headed towards the park the time

too slow to her liking. She then remembered she had to think about the thought of given her

blood to him. But at the same time she couldn't help but think about how he had been separated

from his family. She felt Kujo pull on the leash

"Kujo?" The out of no where he got loose and started running towards the house

"Kujo...Kujo" She yelled running after him

Once outside the house she didn't see the truck

"_Must be out_" She thought she then saw Kujo scratching the door

"What's is wrong with you?" She asked him he only wined and barked. She opened the door and

in an instant he ran up the stairs. She ran after him up to her room and saw the boy she wanted

to see.

"Hi" He said

She blushed a little "H-hi" She replied

"Did you sleep good last night in your bed?"

"Yes thank you…it was you, you put me in bed?"

"Yes I couldn't just let you sleep on the floor"

"Thank you…that was swee..."

Something thumped against the window breaking her speech. They both jumped. They heard

the window vibrate but it held and didn't shattered. Hinata breathed heavily as she saw the

demon just outside the window. It was back. It was angry and it wanted to feed. It wanted the

vampire. She turned to him and reached for his hand

"I'm sorry I can't"

"It's all right" He said mournfully "I didn't expect you to it was a lot to ask for"

She looked down in shame as she remembered she had asked him how she could help, and

when she could she chickened out. He then disappeared. She looked outside he was

gone...tonight but she knew better. She knew it was going to come back every day and night

until he has what he wants. The vampire. The following night she wore her nicest clothes. She

wasn't the kind of girl to wear a dress but she had made her decision.

When he appeared that night she would tell him she had changed her mind. She wore a light

strapless lavender dress with white lilies going from the top right to the bottom left. She let her

hair down with a simple diamond lily clip that held some of her hair on the right side.

She waited for him that night. She sat in her bed.

"Hi again" He told her

"Hi"

She told him her thoughts about him and why she changed her mind. She had offer to help and

so she would.

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yes. But do it quickly before I chicken out again" She ordered him

"You don't have to help me"

"I know" She said nervously "But I want to"

"I won't hurt you" He told her

She covered her neck in a protecting way "Promise?" She asked

"I promise"

"Do it"

"Are you sure?" He repeated himself

She nodded slowly but surely she took off her glasses and put them on the cabinet besides her

bed and arched her neck. She quickly closed her eyes and got ready for the worst

He looked at her and walked towards her. He was slightly taller than her; he then rested his

hands on her bare skin. His hands were surprisingly warm to the touch. That sent Goosebumps

down her body. He slowly bent down pulling her closer towards him.

"Wait" He told her "Open your eyes. Look at me"

She opened them. She looked at his dark eyes wondering what he was doing

"You're beautiful...your eyes I mean they're beautiful" He whispered "I thought you should know

I have _never_ seem eyes like yours. They look like pearls"

She smiled as he stroked her cheek. She closed her eyes.

"Thank you" He whispered. She could feel his hot breath on her cheek, and then his lips brushed

her for a moment. He kissed her, pressing his lips against hers. She kissed him back. His warm

lips on hers. This was her _first_ kiss. Her first kiss _and from a vampire_. She felt his lips start

to kiss the side of her mouth, and then the bottom of her chin then the base of her neck. This

was it. She waited for the pain to come. But he was right there was very little pain it felt as

simple shots you get, then a deep of sleep came to her. She could hear him sucking and

swallowing. She felt herself beginning to get dizzy and woozy. She slumped in his arms and he

caught her. She could feel moving she then felt the comfort and warmth of her bed

"Will I ever see you again" She asked as it was hard to stay awake.

"Maybe" He whispered "But you'd be safer if you didn't"

Morning came and as Hinata woke up she remembered everything. The kiss they shared. His

eyes. She looked down with sadness. He was now gone. She remembered that before she

agreed she asked him for his name.

He said "_My name is Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha_" She looked out the window one last time in hopes

that he reached his home. She knew sooner or later they would have to see each other again.

But for now all she had were her memories. The memories of him and her first kiss, the

memories that will last for ever.

**WHAT DID YOU THINK FAN READERS? HOW WAS MUST FIRST ONE SHOT? PLZ R&R.**


End file.
